Maybe Baby
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Stone Cold! Kate and Rick have been dating for six months. There very happy until they realize that being happy means dealing with the obstacles life throws at them! Rick/Kate with Alexis of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Baby- Chapter 1**

A/N- This picks up 6 months after 'Stone Cold' left off. I suggest you read it first or else this might not make since. Please review!

Six months, it had been six months and she was happier than she had ever been in a long time. About 3 months after they got together Rick finally convinced Kate to move in with him. Alexis was thrilled that she would finally have Kate in the house because her and Kate had become very close within the few months Kate and Rick were dating. They were watching a movie when they heard Alexis come in, she had been on a date with Owen tonight. She walked in the room and when Castle turned to face his daughter it was not what he expected.

"Oh gosh Alexis, what happened?" he said coming over to look at her. She had a small cut on her left cheek. Her right wrist was swollen and she had a big bruise on her right eye. Her make-up was smeared from crying and her dress was ripped. Kate got up and walked over. Her heart breaking for the poor girl.

"He, he hit me Daddy." She stuttered. Castle was furious and Kate could tell.

Castle wrapped his baby girl in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. We need to get you to the hospital so they can check you out." He said. Kate grabbed her purse and grabbed Castle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When they got to the hospital they checked Alexis in and she was called back a few moments later. In the exam room Kate spoke to Castle while they were waiting for the doctor. She asked him to come out of the exam room.

"Castle I know that look in your eyes and as much as I would like to go kill the boy that did this we have to let the police handle this." Kate said holding his hand.

"You are the police Kate." He said

"I know but you know that I am a homicide detective. It's not my job and we have to leave this officers who are trained in this kind of thing. Okay?" she said pulling him in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay." She said pulling him back into Alexis room. A few minutes later the doctor entered the room. She introduced her self as Dr. Lee and examined Alexis. She stitched her the cut on her cheek and promised she was the best and there would be no scar. She said Alexis had a sprained wrist. She took x-rays and declared that Alexis did not break her jaw, that it was just bruised.

"Alexis, Mr. Castle, Detective, I understand that this is all very difficult, especially you Alexis but it's protocol that I ask this. Alexis did he harm you in anyway sexually?" Kate cringed, Alexis tears were falling more frequently, but Castle he wanted to throw up at the thought. He waited for her answer, but she just shook her head signaling her answer was no.

"Okay Well we will also need to file a police report." She said

"Doctor, is there anyway that I can bring her to the station with me tomorrow? It's just she's been through so much tonight. I think the best thing would be for her it to go home and rest." Kate said holing Castle's hand and looked at him for approval and he nodded.

'Well it's not protocol but I think I can make an exception. I will get her discharged papers together. I see no need to have her stay over." She said smiling and shaking all of there hands. They left the hospital and when they arrived home Kate helped Alexis change out of her dress. She helped her into her pj's and into bed. Castle stood in the doorway and watched as Kate helped his daughter. She really was amazing. Kate noticed Castle and walked out. She told him she would come and say goodnight when he was done talking to her.

"Hi baby girl" Castle said sitting on the side of her bed. "Look, you don't have to explain what happened. I just want you to know that sometime, when your ready, tell someone, whether it's me or Kate or Gram, even Ryan or Esposito." The boys had become quite good 'big brothers to Alexis ever since Kate and him started dating.

"Because if you don't it will eat you alive." He said a tear running down his face.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." She said her tears falling harder now, into sobs. He pulled her into his arms. Kate stood in the doorway watching Rick with his daughter and a small tear formed into her eye. He was simply amazing.

"Oh baby, I know you scared but you didn't do anything wrong. You know when you were little you asked me why your mom wasn't around like most moms and I told you that you were special because most kids didn't have world famous mystery novelist as dads and you said no most kids don't have a dad as awesome as mine and I said well most dads don't have a awesome kid like me. Alexis you know that Kate, and you and gram are the three most important women in my life and I just want you to know that I love you so much." Rick said holding his daughter tight against his chest. He noticed Kate at the doorway and gave her a faint smile. He tucked Alexis in and walked out.

"How is she?" Kate asked once they were in the kitchen.

"She's still a little shakin' up. She won't tell me what happened. I didn't want to pressure her either. It's just I shouldn't have let her go. I knew that boy was trouble from the very start and I let her go." Rick said pacing across the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"Rick, stop." She said firmly "Look at me" Kate said pulling his chin up so he could look at her straight in the eyes. "This wasn't your fault okay?" she told him and he nodded.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" Kate asked, she didn't want to over step her boundaries.

"Give it your best shot." He said. She walked up stairs and saw Alexis in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She walked in and sat on the edge of her bed as Rick had done moments before. Rick stood in the hallway and watched Kate walk in. They waited in silence about a minute before Kate finally spoke.

"When I was nineteen I had a boyfriend, his name was James. I was still getting over my mother's death and he was there and he was really nice to me. He was twenty one and of course my dad didn't approve but I was nineteen and at the time I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions. So he asked me to this party, about a month into our relationship. It was at one of his friends house and of course he was twenty one so he would there would be drinking. So we went to this party and we were both having a good time until he asked me to come upstairs with him. I did, and he started kissing me. I wasn't concerned, I mean after all we had made out before but then he started to try and unhook my bra. I could smell the alcohol on his breath so I pulled away. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and I barley knew this guy. He didn't like it. So he pinned me down against the bed. I slapped him and he started to hit me. I threw him on the ground and ran as fast as I could to the nearest pay phone to call my dad. I ended up with a broken left jaw and right wrist. Alexis, I know what it's like because I have been there. I have done it." Kate said with tears running down her face. Rick listened painfully outside in the hallway.

"How do you move past it?" Alexis asked.

"It's hard, and it's definitely not easy but you will get through it. I know you will because you are a very strong girl." Kate said smiling ad stroking her cheek.

"Kate, can I tell you what happened?" Alexis asked

"Of course sweetie." She said. Alexis moved over in her bed and Kate put her legs under the covers and her arm around Alexis shoulder.

"Well we were going to the movies, and when we got there I noticed he lied about the time. The movie was supposed to start at 8:00 but it really didn't start until 9:00. So I asked him why we were so early but he didn't answer me he just told me to get out of the car. So I did and he told me to get in the backseat. I did and then he started kissing me everywhere and I felt his hand move up my dress that's when I pulled away. He got angry and told me that he wanted to have sex." This was killing Rick, he wanted to kill that boy. "He said that if I didn't have sex with him then we were over. So I said that he could get lost. He got even angrier, he started to hit me. I pulled his hair but he just wouldn't stop." She was sobbing now and Kate pulled her in her arms.

"Hey, shh. You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Kate said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, I want to. So I ran as fast as I could. I used my emergency money to get a cab because I realized that I left my cell phone at home and there was no pay phone from anywhere I could see." Alexis finished still crying. Rick's heart was breaking.

"Alexis, hey it's going to be okay. Just breathe, just breathe." Kate told her.

TBC if you review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe Baby- Chapter 2**

A/N- Please Review! I have a lot of hope for this story!

After Kate got Alexis calmed down and tucked in, she told Rick to go in and say good night. After that they both got ready for bed. They were laying in bed, Kate was folded into Rick's side and Rick was drawing lazy circles on her stomach.

"Does she ever get over this?" Rick asked Kate.

"I did, Rick she's strong and beautiful and smart and she didn't let him continue to hit her. She came home and told you and that tells me she's got a good head on her shoulders because some kids wouldn't do that." Kate said.

"I know she's such a great kid. I know it's going to be hard on her tomorrow, having to make that statement and all." Rick said tear running down his face Kate untangled her self from his arms and turned to look at him.

"It will, but you will be with her." Kate said wiping away the tear from his eye.

"You will too. I want you to come to Kate. If your okay with that?" Rick asked

"Of course, now look, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, go to sleep." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight KB" Rick said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight RC" Kate said encircling his arm around her waist. They both fell into a peaceful slumber until they both awaked to a scream. Kate jumped and grabbed her gun. It was coming for Alexis room. Rick stayed behind her. She walked into Alexis room to see her sitting up in bed sobbing. Kate put her gun down. Rick ran to his daughter.

"Hey baby, shh shh, it's okay Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you." He cooed placing kisses into her hair. Kate went to put her gun back and then returned. She walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"What happened sweet heart?" Kate asked

"I had a dream that Owen was here in my room and he was mad at me for something, I don't remember and he started hitting me and then he was pulling on my clothes and I couldn't stop him and I was hollering but nobody came." She said sobbing in between. Rick held the girl tighter to her chest. Kate's heart was breaking.

"Oh sweetie, that's never going to happen. Okay? I promise, me or your dad are never going to let that boy anywhere near you again." Kate said looking at Rick for reassurance and he nodded. Rick soothed Alexis back to sleep and Kate waited outside for him. When he left the room he went down to the kitchen to Kate.

"Hi, did you get her back to sleep?" she asked holding his hands.

"Yeah, Can I ask you something?" he asked, pulling her towards her.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" she said smiling.

'How come you never told me about that boy?" he asked

"It was a part of my past, I got over it and moved on. I just it broke me all over again and I just don't like to relive it." She said hanging her head.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He said

"No it's okay. I'm glad that you know." She said pulling him in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed." She said.

In the morning Kate and Rick woke up before Alexis. They were in the kitchen when Alexis walked down.

"Hi" Alexis said flashing a faint smile.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Rick asked walking towards her with Kate following behind him.

"I'm okay." She answered, she was already dressed so kate assumed she was ready to get this thing over with.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Kate asked

"No, but I guess I have to be." She answered. Kate pulled her in for a hug. Castle watched as Kate comforted his daughter. She let her go and put her arm around her. They walked to the door together. At the precinct Kate took them downstairs to the correct department and talked to there head. When Alexis was called into the conference room she had Kate and Rick by her side.

"Hi Alexis, I'm officer Tisdale. How are you?" she asked shaking Kate and Rick's hand. "Alexis I know this is hard but I need you to tell me exactly what happened." She said and Alexis started from the very beginning. She told the whole story. When she was finished she wiped one last tear from her eye and excused her self to the restroom.

"Thank you officer." Rick said shaking her hand as did Kate. They walked out to wait for Alexis.

"Are you okay Rick?" Kate asked

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's Alexis I'm worried about." He said hugging her.

"I know." She said pulling him on for a kiss, his phone went off. He answered it.

"Kate, that was Gina. She needs me to come in for a meeting. I told her we would have to re-schedule." He said

"No, no you should go. I'll take the day off and spend it with Alexis. It will be good for Alexis to have some girl time." She said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Okay, alright. Can you check on her? She's been in there for a while." He asked

"Yeah" she walked into the bathroom. She looked for Alexis and finally found her in the last stall. She heard tears.

"Alexis, it's me. Kate." She said knocking on the door. "Can you let me in?" she asked. She opened the door. She was crying. Immediately Kate went to wrap her in her arms.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Your dad has a meeting with Gina today so I am going to take the day off and we'll go home have some girl time. Okay?" she asked and Alexis nodded her head in approval.

"Okay, come on let's go." She said putting her arm around her shoulders.

They walked out and saw Rick waiting for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. You go have your meeting with Gina." She said shooing him along. They said there good byes and Kate and Alexis headed upstairs to tell Captain Montgomery what was going on. They got off the elevator and Ryan and Esposito cam running.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Esposito asked, looking at Alexis face.

"Ryan why don't you go fix Alexis a cup of hot chocolate." She said giving him the 'do what I say or I will hurt you' glance and he got the message.

"Come on sweetie." Ryan said wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

Once Alexis was out of ear shot Kate started to explain. "Her boyfriend was hitting her. She came in to give a statement today. She's really upset and Rick had to go to a meeting with Gina so I am going to take the day off and spend it with her." Kate said

"Oh okay, well I'll let Montgomery know. Have a good time." Esposito said. Kate nodded just as Alexis was coming back with Ryan.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?" Kate asked smiling

"Yeah" she replied flashing her a smile. Kate smiled back and wrapped her arms around the girl once more.

"Hey Kate" she acknowledged, "Thanks for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe Baby- Chapter 3**

A/N- Please I really need reviews! They make me want to keep writing!

Kate and Alexis arrived home shortly after they left the precinct. They stopped at the movie store and rented 2 movies and they ordered Chinese and bought lots of chocolate. The 'comfort food' as Kate had put it.

"Hey Alexis, which movie do you want to watch?" Kate hollered from the living room. Alexis was in the kitchen making some popcorn and putting the Chinese on plates.

"umm you pick!" she shouted back. So Kate decided to watch on of her favorites. Made of Honor, she absolutely loved Patrick Dempsey.

"ooh Patrick Dempsey I absolutely love him!" she exclaimed as she entered the room with Chinese and popcorn.

"Me too, he's is so easy on the eyes!" Alexis laughed.

"Don't let my dad here you say that or he will be stealing another horse." She said smiling. Kate laughed.

"Ok I am starving, how about some of that Chinese food." Kate said pointing to the noodles as Alexis handed them over.

"Me too." She said digging in to her plate. Once they were finished, Alexis eyes started to get heavy, after all she had a late night, Kate decided to let her take a nap. So Alexis lied down on the couch, her head resting comfortably on Kate's lap and soon Kate felt her eyes getting heavy. When Rick entered he smiled at the sight, he saw his daughter resting on his girl friend's lap sleeping and his girlfriend fast asleep too. They were both so amazing and he asked himself why he deserved all this. He shook Kate awake. She opened her eyes and smiled at Rick.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hi babe, looks like you two had fun." He said smiling.

"Yeah we did, I think it was good for us." She said slowly sitting up, trying not to wake Alexis.

"Here let me get her. I'll take her upstairs and let her finish her nap." He said. Pulling her into his arms she stirred but fell right back asleep. Rick put her in her bed and kissed her forehead. He walked downstairs to see Kate cleaning up the dishes. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know you really are extraordinary KB." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"You are an excellent father Rick." She said smiling a pulling him in for another kiss, he deepened it, and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Bedroom" she murmured through kisses. He made his way down to her neck and he pushed her up against the refrigerator.

"Daughter" she murmured "Upstairs" she said trying to get him to move to the bedroom. He obliged and guided her back to the bedroom. They made love, forgetting everything that's happened in these last few days and just loving each other. A half and hour later Kate and Rick lye in bed, she was curled up against his side and he was pressing kisses against her clavicle again. She stopped him.

"Rick baby, we have to talk for a second." She said.

"What's up?" he asked

"What about school for Alexis? She can't stay out forever." Kate said

"I know, I just don't know what to do." He confessed.

"Well how about we talk to her, see what she thinks." Kate said and he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you" he said

'I love you too" she said kissing him back. About and hour later Kate and Rick got up and got dressed. Rick and Kate were making dinner when Alexis descended from the stairs.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Rick asked his daughter as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm good, what are you making?" she asked coming into the kitchen.

"Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken. Sound Good?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Alexis we need to talk for a second?" Kate said looking at Rick and he knew what she meant.

"Ok, what about?

"Well, Kate and I were talking and you know you can't stay out of school forever. So we were wondering what you might like to do?" he asked

"I want to go to my same school. I can't let this define me or I won't be able to move on. I don't have any classes with him and I will avoid him in the hallway." She said defiantly.

"Where did I get such a smart daughter!" Rick exclaimed. She smiled. " I am going upstairs to get changed for dinner. Kate can you finish this?" he said pointing to dinner.

"Yeah go ahead." She said smiling. Alexis started to set the table when the door bell rang.

"I got it" Alexis yelled. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe Baby- Chapter 4**

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

"What are you doing here Owen?" Alexis asked

"I came to apologize, my dad bailed me out of jail." He said pulling her closer. She pulled back.

"Get away from me." She said raising her voice so Kate could here her.

"Alexis, who is…" she stopped dead in her tracks. "You need to leave!" she stated and pulled Alexis closer to her. Rick was coming down the stairs. He looked to see who was at the door. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here. Kate saw him coming toward Owen at a fast pace and jumped in front of him.

"Rick, he's going." Kate said, she turned around. "Leave Now" she said to the boy.

"Alexis please, I love you. Please don't make me go. I didn't mean to hurt you." He exclaimed.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have hit me. Go!" she said pointing toward the door. Kate made the mistake coming toward Alexis and Rick shot towards the boy.

He pinned him up against the door. "I swear if you ever touch her again I will hurt you, do you understand me!" Rick yelled

"Rick let him go!" Kate yelled pulling him off the boy. He walked away back inside the loft.

"Owen, it's time to go. Leave right now or I will arrest you." She threatened.

"You bitch, I hate you. I was nothing but nice to you and you do this to me! I hate you." He yelled to Alexis.

"This is your last warning. Leave or I will arrest you!" Kate exclaimed. He started towards the door. "Be expecting a restraining order." She called out and shut the door. Alexis ran to her room and Rick ran is hands through his hair.

"You or me?" Kate asked

"Me" he said starting towards the stairs. He entered her room. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Hi baby" Rick said, sitting down beside her.

"Daddy, what am I going to do?" Alexis asked

"Sweetie, I know your upset and it feels as if this won't get any better but I promise you it will. In time this will all be forgotten about. I love you so much and it kills me to see you hurting this way, but think about how much fun you had today with Kate. You just have to focus on the good and in time the bad will all go away. I promise." He said stroking her hair.

"Thanks dad, I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm not really that hungry. Will you tell Kate goodnight for me." She said smiling.

"Of course" he said kissing her head.

Rick walked downstairs to see Kate finishing dinner. She was so beautiful.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" he replied "I am sorry about before, I shouldn't have threatened that boy." He said

"Baby, you were protecting your daughter but it can't happen again, that's why I think we should get a restraining order against him." Kate said.

"Yeah, I think your right." He said smiling.

They ate dinner and decided to watch a movie but Kate wasn't feeling to well. She decided to go to bed and left Rick with dish duty. She lied in bed and thought about Alexis, that poor girl. She knew she was scared about going back to school tomorrow, she didn't act like it but in these past few months Kate had come to read Alexis pretty well and she could see it in her face she was scared. She thought about it and walked to Alexis room. She peeked through the crack and saw that Alexis wasn't asleep. She walked in.

"You still awake?" she asked, Alexis turned to face her.

"Yeah, can't stop thinking about school tomorrow." She said sitting up in her bed.

"Are you scared?" she asked

"Yeah kind of, but don't tell my dad, he's already so worried and I just don't want to add that to him." She confessed.

"Your dad is just concerned, he loves you so much." She said smiling.

"I love him too." Alexis said smiling.

"I think you will be fine at school tomorrow. You have talked to Paige and some of your other friends and they know. I know that if they are your real friends they will stand by you." She said pulling Alexis into her arms.

"Thanks Kate" she said smiling and laying her head on Kate's chest.

"No problem." Rick listened to Alexis and Kate's chat from outside the door. He was so lucky.

The next day Kate and Rick drove Alexis to school. Alexis grabbed her back pack, kissed her father on the cheek and hugged Kate.

Kate whispered into her ear. "Good luck sweetie." She said and Alexis smiled.

"Bye Guys" Alexis said walking towards the door of her school. Rick watched as his daughter stopped at the door, took a deep breath and walked into school. Rick kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said

"For what?" she asked

"For helping her through this" she smiled and drove to work. All day Kate couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She had been feeling crappy all day. She was doing paper work until someone yelled out "Kate, how are you? It's been ages!" Kate looked up. It was Madison, her old high school friend. She looked down to her stomach and it seemed she was pregnant. She greeted her but there was one question going through her mind.

When was her last pierod?


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe Baby- Chapter 5**

"Your pregnant, it's positive" Lanie said smiling but Kate's face didn't match. She was terrified, she just moved in with Rick three months ago and now a baby. Wow.

Once Kate and Madison said there goodbye's Kate went straight to the morgue and explained the situation to her. She gave Kate a pregnancy test and sent her to the ladies room. Once she came out she told Lanie to tell her and she revealed that indeed Kate was pregnant.

"I have to go, thanks Lanie." Kate said grabbing her purse and heading for home.

"Kate" Lanie called out, she turned around. "Your going to do just fine, talk to Rick." She said, Kate flashed a fake smile and walked out.

She walked into the loft where Rick was sitting on the couch with his laptop. Alexis was at a friends for the day. When he saw Kate sat his laptop on the coffee table.

"Hi baby" he said smiling but Kate didn't flash one back and Rick noticed. Something was wrong. He could tell.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rick said, she still didn't answer. "Come here" he said, in a caring voice. He pulled her into his arms. She started crying. He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes.

"Baby" he said, she hug her head, sobbing harder. "Hey, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." He said

"Rick, please don't leave me." She said crying harder. "When I tell you this, promise me you won't run. Please." She said

"Baby, I promise. What is it?" Rick asked taking hold of her hands.

"I'm pregnant." She said

"Wow, um. Just wow." He said smiling. She was shocked.

"You're happy?" she asked

"Kate, we're having a baby. That's great, wonderful, excellent." He said smiling.

"Rick, this is a lot. This is so much, it's just over whelming. I need some time Rick." She said grabbing her purse.

"Kate, please don't run." She looked back, and then opened the door and walked out. She needed sometime to breathe. She got in her car and drove and somehow she ended up at her mother's grave. She walked to it.

"Hi mom" she sais running her hands over her mother's headstones. "I met this guy, you probably already know. He's Rick Castle. Yeah I know, I can't believe it either." She laughed. "But he's really great mom. He's sweet and caring and I'm happy mom, for the first time in a long time but I'm so scared. He's great. I found out today though that I'm pregnant. I am going to have a baby." She said smiling at the thought. " I am so scared thought. This is so much I mean I just moved in with him and now a baby." She finished.

The wind blew her hair out of her face and it was as if she heard her mom say 'it's going to be okay Katie, go for it! Momma's watching out for you' Kate heard it, she did. She was going to be okay. She picked up her purse and stood up.

"Thanks momma, I love you" she said before getting in her car and driving back to the loft. Back at the loft Rick was pacing, running his hands threw his hair as he did when he was nervous. He heard the door open. It was Kate.

"Kate baby…" she stopped him and smiled.

"Rick, were going to have a baby." She said smiling. "I want to do this, I want to do this with you. Now don't get me wrong I am scared to death but I think that we can do this." She said

"I don't think we can." He said, she was shocked but before she could reply he said "I know we can do this." She smiled as did he and he kissed her. After dinner they were lying on the couch, Kate with her head resting on top of Rick's chest.

"Were going to have a baby" Kate said smiling.

"Were going to have a baby, KB." Rick said flashing a smile back

The End- there will be another part to this series called "Changing Me and Changing You"!


End file.
